<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First of Many by giraffewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848488">The First of Many</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites'>giraffewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Simon Snow’s birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz and Penny make sure Simon has the best birthday possible.</p><p>A little fluffy thing for Simon's birthday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First of Many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SIMON'S BIRTHDAY IS OVER IN 5 MINUTES HERE SO IGNORE ALL AND ANY MISTAKES I WROTE THIS SO QUICK BC I GOTTA CELERBATE THE BOY'S B-DAY</p><p>Edit: I’m yet to read Wayward Son! And I read Carry On a little while back so if this doesn’t go too well with canon, please ignore that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you get the right ones?”</p><p>“Of course I did,” Penny huffs, lifting the bag onto the counter. “I have known Simon for years, you know.”</p><p>“Really? You must’ve forgotten to mention it,” Baz replies. He looks in the plastic bag and pulls out the two plastic containers of sour cherry scones. “What’s this?” He pulls out a sweater and lets it unfold, seeing the rather… unique pattern on the front of it.</p><p>“Oh, that’s mum’s present for Simon.” Penny takes it off him and folds it, placing it on the counter.</p><p>“A sweater… in June?” Baz cocks an eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s charmed,” Penny says, as if Baz should automatically know that. “So that whatever the weather is, it’ll change to compliment it.”</p><p>“Right…” Baz trails off, taking the rest of the stuff out of the bag. Cans of Pepsi Max, a loaf of bread from Simon’s favourite bakery, and a tray of Strawberries.</p><p>The timer from across the counter dings, and Baz casts a heat protecting spell over his hands. Penny and Simon’s oven is smaller than his, but it’s made do. After pulling the door open, he takes the tin out and sets it on a cooling rack.</p><p>“Where did you learn to bake?” Penny asks, moving to look at the cake.</p><p>“My mother,” Baz replies simply, turning the oven off. The cake is nothing in comparison to what she used to make; not that he can really remember all that much, memories more than likely made up to go alongside the photos his auntie gets out when she’s had too much to drink.</p><p>Penny doesn’t press the matter. Instead, she waves a hand over the cake and instantly cools it. “I see you went with chocolate chip.”</p><p>Baz hums. “You don’t have any cocoa powder,” he explains, “and you know I don’t like the corner shop.”</p><p>Actually, he doesn’t like the woman who serves him every time he goes in the shop. She’s around their age and although she’s told him multiple times, Baz never bothers to remember it. What he doesn’t like about her is that she flirts with him every single time, and he’s done everything but blurt out he’s gay to get her to stop. Even when Penny snuck a ‘I’M GAY’ pin onto his jacket, she didn’t take the hint.</p><p>They take the cake out of the tin and begin decorating it. They pour chocolate over the top of it, leaving it drizzle down the side, and once that’s set (again, with the help of a spell), Penny writes ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIMON’ with a penmanship that even Baz finds himself complimenting. The candles go in last and just it’s a good thing they do to, because the enhanced hearing spell they cast on the stairs let them know Simon’s nearly in the apartment.</p><p>“Quickly!” Penny says, picking up the cake. “Turn the lights out!”</p><p>Baz does it with a roll of his wrist, taking Penny by the elbow and leading her a few yards away away from the front door. The room is pitch black for thirty seconds, before the door opens.</p><p>‘SURPRISE!’ lights the room in large, sparkly writing above them as Baz and Penny shout the same thing. They follow it up with a “Happy birthday!” in unison.</p><p>Simon looks between the two of them, dropping his bag onto the couch. A smile works his way onto his lips. “You guys…”</p><p>Before he can say another word, Penny’s put the cake into Baz’s arms and rushes over to Simon, wrapping her arms around him with so much excitement as if they don’t see each other in almost every waking hour. Over her shoulder, with his arms wrapped around her, Simon sends Baz a smile.</p><p>Without hesitation, Baz sends one back.</p><p>“Go sit down, I’ll cut the cake and get your presents,” Penny tells Simon, standing back and squeezing his hands.</p><p>“What cake is it?” Simon asks, Penny already carrying it to the kitchen.</p><p>“Chocolate chip,” Baz answers, walking over to him and resting his hands on Simon’s hips. “We got you scones, too.”</p><p>“Baz!” Penny scolds from the kitchen. “That was meant to be a surprise!”</p><p>Baz rolls his eyes, and before Simon can ask, he tells him, “Yes, the sour cherry ones.”</p><p>Simon, still wearing his smile, leans up to kiss Baz on the lips. It’s chaste, but Baz leans into it all the less.</p><p>“I didn’t know scones got you in the mood,” he teases, cupping Simon’s jaw as his cheeks go red.</p><p>“Shut up,” Simon says halfheartedly, jabbing Baz in the stomach.</p><p>Baz just grins, leaning down so he can connect his lips to Simon’s again. It lasts longer this time, the taste of Simon’s vaseline rubbing onto Baz’s. When Baz pulls away, he leans their foreheads together. “Happy Birthday, Snow.”</p><p>Simon, cheeks still rosy, closes his eyes. His hands pull Baz closer. “Thanks,” he says, so softly it almost goes amiss, but no one could miss the sincerity in it.</p><p>Baz knows Simon hasn’t had the best birthdays in the past, hell, he’s purposely tried to make some of them awful. But he swears that from this one forward, Baz will do all in his power to make them as great as Simon deserves, if not more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>